1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection control device for use in an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fuel injection control device wherein the injection of fuel is controlled by a piezoelectric element, a drive control circuit is known which initially produces a control pulse for driving the piezoelectric element when the actual fuel injection is to be carried out (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 60-237869).
In this case, however, when the control pulse for driving the piezoelectric element is fed thereto, a sufficient number of electrons has not been charged to the piezoelectric element, and thus the piezoelectric element can not expand to a required extent. Consequently, even if the control pulse for driving the piezoelectric element is fed thereto to carry out an injection of fuel when the engine is started, since the piezoelectric element can not properly expand, the injection of fuel is not carried out or, even if the injection of fuel is carried out, only a small amount of the fuel is injected, and accordingly, a problem arises in that it is difficult to start the engine.